SunDown
by SuperSarahSucks
Summary: Right after Breaking Dawn...continues in Bella POV. What happens when raising Renesmee and will their life be normal after what happened in Breaking Dawn ?
1. Bad Dreams

**Hiiya, Well this story is what I think would happen after breaking dawn XD I may add a few twists of my own and anything that you don't agree with is not my problem as this is just my interpretation. This is my first fanfic and I hope you all will give me a chance. Ohh and this story may contain some real sexual parts but I promise nothing will be to graphic or out of the question.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

**

After the day I had had all wanted to do was go to bed. It was times like this I wish I were human again so I could fall fast asleep in Edwards arms. I was exhausted but when Edward caressed my butt with his hand, another feeling came over me. It was a feeling that shocked me at this point in time, and that feeling was _lust_. My heart longed for Edward to touch my butt again but all of a sudden I heard a small sob and ran to my darling Renesmee's bedroom so fast I nearly broke down her door on the way in.

I went straight to her bedside but when I got there she was still in a deep sleep. _Just a nightmare _I thought and picked up her tiny hand ad gently placed it on my cheek.

In Renesmee's thoughts I could see Aro's milkey eyes. Her dream was clouded with fear and all I wanted to do was hug her tight and tell her that everything that happned today was all a bad dream but my baby was way to smart for that.

I was so wrapped up in protecting Neisse that I never hared Edward come in the room behind me. I was so shocked to see him wear his utterly gorgeous and breath taking crooked smile on his face and it made me angry that he would find this humorous.

"How is this funny" I shrieked, "our daughter is dreaming about the man who almost killed or whole family and you are smiling" after I realised I was being a little loud I walked out of Renesmee's room and down the hall to our bedroom.

"Bella love, it's not the dreams that I am finding funny it's your motherly concern. Never in all the time I knew you did I think that anyone even you could show so much concern for a nightmare. In the future I totally agree we will have to deal with in though!" Edwards said this in such a loving voice that I could have jumped on him then and there and kissed him forever.

"Ohh. Edward sorry for shouting, I guess I am just scared that's all…And I love…hmmm" I thought for a wile and decided to have a little fun. "well night"

"Wait, you don't need to go to sleep and you forgot to say it was _me_ you loved" Edward said this with a frown on his face, following me as I walked through our bedroom and into our wardrobe.

"hmmmmm" This really wound Edward up and he grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me towards him. I didn't hesitate to turn around and kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Now who is it you love…" Edward let out a soft but husky moan when I gently pushed my breasts agents his chest.

"You Edward. Now take me to the bed" I managed to get a whole sentence in as he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Edward walked to our huge bed very fast and wasted no time to shred my top to pieces.


	2. Chosing outfits

**Sorry the last chapter was so short but that was just to get the story started…I promise the next ones will be much longer. I hoped you liked it and again please review!**

**And again I don't own anything :(

* * *

**

Laying in Edwards arms the next morning, I felt so relaxed that I could of stayed like that forever. Edward was massaging my hair, whispering into my ear how beautiful I was. I rolled over in the bed to kiss him when I heard small yawns and tiered groans coming from Renesmee's room.

I jumped up very fast and ran into my wardrobe to get myself a night gown and Edward a pair of boxers. Once we had at least some cloths on we relaxed a little and waited for that tiny little girl of ours to walk into our bedroom with tiered eyes and most likely expecting food.

"She is thinking about her nightmare, love but let's take this calmly" Edward told me in a calm voice but I could sense that even he was slightly worried.

I could now here the tiny footsteps coming down the hall and then a faint knock come from outside our bedroom door.

"Mummy, daddy… It's me" Renesmee's voice was groggy and cracked.

"Who's me" I laughed

Renesmee giggled and ran through the door and with one huge leap she landed on to my bed and into my arms. "Me!" she shouted in her high pitched voice.

"how did you sleep darling, did you have any dreams" I asked already knowing the answer. Her eyes were all bloodshot as if she had been crying, and she was also hiccupping like she dose af6ter a good tantrum.

"I had one about yesterday, and that Aro man, he was trying to eat me mum… BUT JACOB ATE HIM" she laughed at the last part and I felt a great weight lift off my heart and although I never really had a reason to, I suddenly felt the need to thank Jacob.

After we got up and ate breakfast, I called Carlisle to tell him about Renesmee's nightmare.

"I'm sure it won't happen often Bella, and at least Jacob killed him in the end. I think she knows she's well protected so try not to worry to much. Ohh, and Esme asks if you are coming over some time today?"

It surprised me that he asked, we just about always came over. "Of course Carlisle, don't we always?"

"I was just making sure. Alice is desperate to see you, she missed her best friend while she was gone. Why don't you girls go shopping together?" I groaned, I missed Alice to but shopping with her was like walking into the shop and asking buying it and then I realised that Carlisle wouldn't suggest this unless Alice asked him to so I knew there was no other answer than yes.

"Sure, Carlisle. I'd love to." In the background I heard Alice shriek and run up to the phone.

"YEY now we can have some real fun and I can dress you up and everything… Love you Bella" Alice made a kissing sound down the phone and then hung up.

"Poor you" Edward said while wrapping his hands around my waists and placing light kisses up my neck. "She did sound happy though, she must have something really Alice in mind" Edward chuckled and walked away to go help our daughter tie her shoes, this was going to be a long day.

I walked through my room to get to my wardrobe. I looked at all the cloths Alice had bought me and tried to wander how I could possibly fit any more in it. I walked over to the shelf that held reasonable, cotton tops but at that moment Nessie ran into the room.

"Mum, mum, mum" she looked excited and I knew straight away that she wanted to pick my outfit. "dad says your going out. Could I please pick your outfit." She opened her eyes wide and jutted out her bottom lip, _how was I supposed to say no_.

"well what were you thinking?" I asked in a voice that let her know, whatever she picked had to be suitable. Renesmee opened her arms wide signalling for me to pick her up and when I did she placed her soft hand on my cheek. I saw an image of me wearing a princess dress with my hair died blue. The image was clouded with hummer so I knew she was joking. She started to giggle and then sent me an image of myself wearing my black skinny jeans, a cream tank top with a check shirt hanging open over it. Sometimes her similarities to her Aunt Alice are unmistakable.

I put Renesmee down and remembered that it had been a while since she had last hunted. " go tell your dad to take you hunting today baby." As soon as I told her this she squealed in excitement and ran quickly out the room to tell her father, giving me time to get changed.

I looked in the mirror at my outfit that was picked by my baby. She was much better than me when it came to fashion. My idea of a good outfit was comfy jeans with a soft cotton top. Much to Alice's distaste, my fashion sense hadn't changed much since I became a vampire.

"That's me ready guys" I said this in a normal voice because although it still felt strange to me, I knew both them could hear me perfectly.

"Right love" Edward said coming out of Renesmee's room. "Ohh. Jacob is taking Renesmee hunting, I just called him there."

"Yes…I'm doing hunting, I'm going with Jacob, going to catch some dear" Renesmee came through her door singing and dancing.

"let's go then dear" I put my hand out towards her but instead of taking it she thought it would be much more fun to jump onto my back. I laughed and headed out the door.


	3. Surprise trip

**This chapter is kind of a two part the next time I update I will probably add to this chapter... and if you read please review.**

* * *

"Alice…Where the hell are we going" I was really confused. When we got to the Cullen house Edward handed Alice my passport and Renesmee told me that she would mss me. _Maybe we are going to be staying in a hotel in Seattle ._

" Will you just wait" Alice moaned but I could tell she was dying to tell me. "Well…I will give you a clue" she thought about it in her head. "I can _see _that paris is going to be cloudy all this week"

If I were still human I would have just about fainted. We were going to Paris for a whole week. "Ohh Alice I really can't wait". I was truly happy but then I felt all of the air knock out of my lungs, no Renesmee, no Edward for a whole week. Now I wanted to go home. Alice must have saw the worried look on my face because before I could get the words out she was laughing.

"Don't worry Bella. Lucky for me I also _seen _you panic and arranged for the whole family to join us in Paris for the last five days." she smirked " We will get there for Tuesday night and they will meet us there on Friday morning. You don't know how much it cost me to keep Edward quiet once he heard me." I was very confused, Alice had only got back yesterday and Edward had been with me since then.

"When you were talking to Nahuel, he thought it was a good idea so I booked it straight away" what was I supposed to say, I must have the best family ever.

For the rest of the ride to the airport Alice told me that we weren't taking any cloths because we were going to buy them all there and told me all about the top French hotel we were staying at. We were even going to go hunting there and see what animals are in the French woodland.

When we drove up at the airport Alice ditched her porch at the car park. When we got to check in I realised that we were going to be flying to Chicago first and from there to an airport in Paris. This was going to be fun.

After 13 hours of first class flights I was finally excited to land In Paris and see the bright lights of the wonderful city. Alice had a huge smile on her face and it was obvious that she was as excited as I was. We walked of the plane to be met by a limousine, " I have my connections" Alice whispered in my ear.

This was way to much….. Alice should not be doing this and yet I just couldn't bring myself to refuse. I let the man in the black suit open my door, I smiled and laughed and actually laughed. Alice explained to me what she had done when she left me and what she done. She said that she never wanted to see another snake agene because in the Amazon she had tasted plenty and there blood was a bit bitter.

As it was late at night Alice said that we should maybe just go back to the hotel and talk. I agreed without any hesitation, after a day like today I needed to lye down. And of course tomorrow was all about shopping, we were going to leave sight seeing for when the rest of them got here. "we got the penthouse suit, at the best hotel in Paris" Alice told me as we got out of the limo. I looked up to see the most beautiful hotel ever. It looked snowy white even with my vision, The windows were framed with intricate _real_ gold designs and the entrance was made of crystal pillars so shiny it made rainbows on the surrounding trees and buildings. It was at least 15 storeys high and I couldn't wait to see what the best room there looked like.


End file.
